Mellifluous
by LILAcOmplete
Summary: "I feel like a child being denied what is rightfully mine." Gracious, fair and kind. Octavia was soft-spoken and intelligent, perhaps that was the reason the mysterious Earl and his otherworldly Butler went after her. They unintentionally pulled her into a world of mystery, crime and supernatural life.
1. His Queen, Intrigued

_Past_

 _"Oh Claudia she is absolutely gorgeous, an absolute gem!" cooed Rachel Phantomhive as she fawned over the golden-haired child. "Indeed she is as fair as a rose," agreed Vincent as he smiled down at the young child clinging to her smiling mother's dark green gown. "It would be lovely if my boy were to have the pleasure of being her betrothed when she is older." he continued now handing the little girl a small sweet. "Imagine the children they'd created my dear!" Racheal squealed as she turned to her husband with hopeful eyes and a beaming smile. "Our Octavia is indeed beautiful, it seems we were blessed with a fair child like you." said a smiling Nero Acisculus as he approached the four and picked up his daughter. Octavia squealed in delight before speaking "Father where have you been? You promised me a dance!", her voice soft and silvery. "Oh my beloved, father is sorry he was busy, but it seems like you have had the pleasure of the Phantomhive family's presence." Rachel and Vincent smiled kindly towards the older man. Nero turned towards the couple before shaking Vincent's hand in a friendly manner and kissing Rachels hand politely. "I do not see that dazzling child of yours, where ever could he be?" Nero asked glancing around the crowded lounge with Octavia still in his arms. "Oh he is here Nero, in fact here he comes now," said Vincent as he saw his dark-haired boy running towards him with open arms and a bright smile. "There the boy is!" cried Nero joyfully in his gruff voice. He leaned down inspecting the child's features before speaking "Hello young man; I'd like you to meet my little flower, Octavia.", The boy nodded in understanding with innocent eyes. Nero placed the small girl down on the dark carpeted floors, her long golden locks swinging slightly from the movement. Vincent prodded the boy forward gently and gave him a reassuring smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss. My name is Ciel Phantomhive." Said the little boy in a small voice as he took her small hand and pulled it towards his small pink lips kissing it softly. Octavia curtsied before speaking "An honour to meet you too, Sir. My name is Octavia Acisculus.", The two giggled after introducing themselves. The parents smiled amusedly at their children's attempts to replicate their professional actions._

 _The party was nearing its end when Vincent asked to speak to Nero privately. Nero agreed eager to hear what one of his closest friends and business partners had to say. After they had moved toward a less crowded corner of the room, Vincent spoke huskily "I do not see why you won't have the engagement of our children.", Nero sighed rubbing his forehead in fatigue. "My friend, I would love if our children could be together but..." he trailed off hesitantly looking away. "But what my friend? Is it that you do not like my boy Ciel?" Nero immediately replied "Of course not Vincent! I can already tell that Ciel will be a fantastic gentleman when he is older. He is exactly what I want Octavia to marry, but you do not understand. I cannot allow my flower to have her future foretold before it has happened. If she is to get married, it shall be someone she loves." he finished panting heavily from speaking so much. Vincent stared at the man with no emotion present on his face before nodding. He understood but at the same time did not agree with it. He would not force his friend to do something he did not believe in._

Present

Octavia walked silently through the woods surrounding her home. She often came here when she wanted time to think. Right now sweet memories of her now deceased parents' affection towards her ran through her mind. Many things had changed in the past few years, she no longer wore various specially made gowns designed by her mother herself but instead wore the same tattered blue dress every day. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a lone brown fox sitting by a flock of daisies. Quickly picking them and placing them in her basket, she patted the head of the fox gratefully. The animals in the woods seemed to be her only friends now since she no longer was able to contact her old friends. Like Ciel. She often wondered about Ciel, despite the terrible occurrence that had affected both him and her, she would've loved to see him once more. 'It is getting late now, I should return now.' she thought as she ran through the woods towards her house.

As she entered the large house through the back door, she turned to meet two scowling faces. "It seems you had a good time out there Octavia." sneered a girl with large red curls and bright green eyes. "I am telling father!" cried the other girl who had brown curls and the same green eyes that resembled the others. "What will you tell him?" asked Octavia as she gracefully walked around them and placed the freshly picked flowers in an empty vase. "We know what you were doing out there Octavia. You were sneaking out to see a boy!" accused the brunette pointing her finger at Octavia. "Goodness no, I went to pick more flowers for the kitchen. I do not know any boys in this area besides..." Octavia trailed off, "Besides who? Beside Earl Phantomhive? No one believes you, Octavia. Why would such a charming boy with such gorgeous ocean blue eyes ever know you?" The red-haired girl said dreamily. "Besides, even if you and the Earl did meet, once, I'm sure he would have forgotten you. You are as plain looking as toast without butter. Do you even not what he looks like?" the other girl asked arrogantly as she twirled her hair in between her fingers. "Well, I-" A loud call interrupted Octavia, "OCTAVIA COME HERE NOW!". "Better run and complete your chores like a good servant!" smirked one of the girls as they waved their hands dismissively. Octavia chose not to reply and ran to see what her step-father called her for.

Octavia entered the lounge that had once belonged to her father, before her stood a handsome man. His features sharp and almost perfect, however, she knew that his personality differed greatly from his looks. "Oh, my dear Octavia! I am terribly sorry to bother you, but I need to stay elsewhere tonight," he said in mock distress as he physically pretended to look upset. Octavia looked at the man in confusion before speaking "E-elsewhere? Where could I possibly go? And why?" she asked in her soft voice. The man's distressed act faltered slightly as he looked at the girl in irritation before continuing to act unhappy. "Unfortunately, darling, I am to have a very important guest over and I couldn't possibly have you here, well, um, looking like this." the man motioned to Octavia's unkempt appearance. "But Lan-I mean step-father, I have been cleaning all day. That is why I look like this; I could easily clean up if you allow me the time." Octavia protested, she had almost called him by his name instead of step-father. After how angry he became last time, she knew never to make that mistake again. The man thought for a second before sighing, he walked uncomfortably close towards the girl and towered over her before speaking "Tonight is important, I need you stay out of sight. Do not leave that attic, do not speak with your pretend animal friends and most of all, do not ruin this for me." his voice was low and threatening. Octavia found that she couldn't manage to look him in the eye, so she looked at the floor in slight fear. Taking a step back he beamed a bright smile and clapped his large hands together. "Now please finish the last of your chores, then I need you to help your sisters and after that can you fix that untidy appearance of yours for if this guest were to accidently see you, which he will not, I would not want him to feel disrespected by me for having such a filthy looking person in the same house that he is eating in." he said in a cheery voice despite the insulting language used. Octavia did not reply but instead curtsied and then left to do what he said. More like ordered.

After finishing her chores and helping her step-sisters dress, she returned to the attic and proceeded to take off her clothes and place them in a basket. The bathroom was inside, but she was kindly prohibited from using it, so she made her way outside covered by a thin shawl. The water outside was cold and made her shiver each time she poured it over her exposed body. She made her way back to the attic, still shivering and wet. There was dress laid out on her bed that she planned to wear despite her being ordered to stay inside her room. It was light blue and white with small frills near the chest area. The bottom of the skirt was lacy blue and fanned out gorgeously. It looked old-fashioned, but that was because it was her mother's dress. A matching bow was paired with the gown.

Sounds of greetings and girlish squeals travelled up from below and echoed through the attic. All the excitement was down below her while she sat quietly in her room unsure of whether to read or nap. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing in her room. She stared at the source confused as it only rang when her step-father wanted her to come to him, usually to do some chores. However, she remembered she was specifically told to stay out of sight, 'What should I do?' She thought before the bell rang again but more urgently. Immediately standing up she quietly rushed down the stairs until she reached the closed door of the lounge. Octavia breathed in and out deeply before opening the doors and entering the room. All chatter had ceased, and the room became silent. Her step-father looked shocked momentarily before speaking "Oh, Octavia you have come to join us. Are you feeling well?" he asked kindly, she looked confused for a moment before answering "Yes father, I feel better." she played along before curtsying. For a moment, her step-father had looked shocked as if he was not expecting her entrance, she noticed. Then who had ringed the bell, it could have only been him, the cord was in his room, she thought once more before looking back up. She had not even acknowledged the guest so she turned to towards them and met a sharp staring blue eye.

Octavia immediately recognised the guest, it was him. It was Ciel Phantomhive.

Hello, author here! This is a new story I am starting. Please tell me what you think, I am always open to criticisms and ideas in the comment/review area.


	2. His Queen, Introduced

Octavia was beyond surprised, but her exterior remained calm. "Well, why don't you have a seat darling?" asked her step-father who was secretly fuming. She sat down as he said and her step-sisters began to snigger before the red-haired one, Elise, spoke "Shouldn't you be fetching us our tea dear sister?" despite her innocent sounding tone, she was smirking at Octavia's flustered expression. "Oh, of course!" she said before quickly finding her way to the kitchen. Inside stood a tall man with handsome features, he wore a butler uniform and was seemingly pouring tea. Octavia quickly appeared by his side before speaking "Would you like some assistance sir?" she asked as she hurriedly tied her apron around her waist. The Butler studied her figure before replying with a closed eye smile "Now, Madam I can not have a young maiden such as yourself doing such tedious work." to which she immediately replied "It is entirely fine, allow me to help you with serving the cake.", She walked towards the cake ignoring the butler's protests and began to slice the cake perfectly before placing the pieces on plates. The Butler had finished pouring out the cups of tea and had placed them on the moving tray; he watched as the girl worked extremely fast and carefully amazed at how she remained graceful in all her movements. "Would you like me to take this to them instead?" although she had asked she had already begun to push the tray towards the lounge. Elise and her sister, Harriet were giggling uncontrollably and their father was praising the Earl who seemed disinterested. As she entered, Ciel's blue eye immediately began to follow her movements. It was almost as if she danced around the room, she served each member of the family and Ciel their tea and deserts before quickly disappearing off to the kitchen to return the moving tray.

She noticed the Butler from earlier had remained there, as if waiting for her. _'I wonder if he has eaten?'_ she thought before placing the moving tray back where it belonged. There was still some slices of the cake left and she was sure her step-sisters would not ask for more in the presence of Ciel Phantomhive. Grabbing a piece, she placed it on a plate and approached the Butler who seemed to be watching her every move. "I do not know if you have eaten yet but I hope you can accept this or can I get you something else?" the Butler smirked, she was kind. Too kind and this excited him, he could tell many demons would enjoy her soul. "Thank you, Madam for your kindness and help earlier. May I ask what your name is?" he said as he took the plate from her hands. Octavia stepped backwards and stood in front of the sink. "Oh but I am just maid, my name shouldn't matter," she murmured as she begin to scrub the dishes in the sink. "However, you sir seem very important, what is your name if you do not mind me asking." she continued. Sebastian was taken aback but nevertheless answered as he aproached the girl silently. "Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis." she hmmed at his name but turning towards him with beaming smile. "Then I shall call you Sebby." she spoke giggling ,Sebastian found it both touching and strange that the girl had the nerve to tease him although he appeared handsome and intimidating. "Your name Milady. Are you the young Octavia Asisculus?" he asked but it sounded more like a statement. She paused her actions before slowly turning to him. Still smiling. "It seems you have found out my name." she didn't ask how or why he knew of her name but instead resumed scrubbing the dishes. Sebastian had heard what he needed to hear and immediately exited the kitchen making his way over to his master.

Ciel's bright blue eyes widened slightly when Sebastian had whispered the details into his ears. Octavia's step-father noticed and asked the Earl if he was alright, he felt quite suspicious of him because afterall, he ran such a large company but was just a child. Also, he was the one who requested to visit his manor which he found extremely strange. Ciel's eye glared irritably at Sebastian who now stood by the door before he 'accidently' poured his cup of tea on his shirt. Octavia's step-father immediately stood in surprise before apologizing profusely and calling for Octavia's assistance. Ciel still remained seated lazily until she entered the room in a hurry, "Please help clean the Earl. It seems we had a small accident. Octavia dear, I did tell you those cups would be too slippery." said the Blonde-haired man as he fussed over Ciel. Octavia offered her small hand to Ciel which he slowly took before carefully guiding him towards their home's many guestrooms.

Once they entered the room, Octavia bowed gracefully before speaking. "I am sorry that the teacups were too slippery, allow me to retrieve some garments for you.". "Octavia Ascisculus." said his cold, empty voice. Octavia looked into his glimmering blue one in surprise before smiling kindly. "It seems you also have learnt my name.", Ciel scoffed at her. He found her happy yet calm behaviour irritating and slightly unsettling. "I have known since young. It was only when...when something occured that made us lose contact," said Ciel as he motioned to her to help him undo the ribbon tied around dark blue shirt collar. Octavia shyly walked towards him until Ciel roughly pulled her closer by gripping hard on her small waist making her yelp softly. Her fingers made their way to his collar and begun to undo the midnight colored ribbon. Ciel studied her pretty features less than an inch away from him before breaking out into a cocky smirk. "It suits you, working as a maid. You look to dirty to be of noble status." he said as he wiped away some smudged chocolate with his slender index finger from her face and showed it to her.

"My lord, if I am not mistaken, it would seem you are flirting with me. A lowly servant. Are you not betrothed to a young, fair maiden?" she teased smoothly making him roll his eyes before he stepped back and unbuttoned his shirt. A small pink hue developed on her face and she turned away opening the waldrobe, looking for another piece of clothing the Earl could wear. "Elizabeth. My betrothed is Elizabeth." this made Octavia pause looking momentaily before she resumed. "I have not seen her in many years. Please describe her to me." said Octavia as she approached him with a new shirt one size larger than him. Ciel slipped it on before allowing her to button it up for him, "She still has that long, dare I say luscious blonde hair. Her eyes are like sweet chocolate, a creamy brown color. Her lips are plump, they possess a certain pale pink tone." said Ciel who stared at Octavia dazedly, never looking away for a moment. Octavia looked up at him who was only an inch taller than her with a perplexed expression. "Excuse me my Lord but I seem to remember Elizabeth having green eyes." she said as she finished the last button. "...", Ciel did not reply but instead continued to watch the girl intently as she approached him with the ribbon and begun to skillfully tie it around his slightly larger collar.

Hello, author here, hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Feel free to leave any comments and criticisms on the comment/review area.


	3. His Queen, Longing

**"Young master, forgive me for prying but why did we leave Lady Asisculus at Lord Emberrington's manor when we know that she is who we were looking for?" asked Sebastian curiously. Ciel stood with his arms spread out carelessly as Sebastian slipped his nightshirt carefully onto his thin figure, his face wore a dazed expression giving Sebastian the impression his mind was elsewhere. "Simple, we cannot go barging into a man's home and forcefully take his step-daughter away. That is not what the Queen's Guard Dog would do, that is not what a Phantomhive would do. We shall expose him after becoming closer aquainted with him then we will report that Octavia Asisculus is not dead and is infact being kept as a servant to the Queen." Sebastian's red eyes flashed in understanding as he tucked his young master in comfortably. "It is quite a shame her mother's second husband only adopted her to reduce her to a mere servant. She is ever so beautiful, her features resemble those of a soft kitten." sighed Sebastian who now was walking towards the door with a candle-lit lamp present in his white, gloved hands.**

 **"Wait, Sebastian," called Ciel making the said man halt abruptly. "See to it that Lizzy comes to visit tommorow." Sebastian dark red orbs widened slightly in surprise before his brows furrowed in confusion. "But Young Master, I seem to recall you showing irritation when Lady Elizabeth comes to visit. Surely, you do not enjoy her company so why would you command of such an order?" Said Sebastian, his front now facing Ciel who layed comfortably in bed. "You sure are quite foolish for a demon. If it is our goal to get closer to Lord Emberrington then it would be logical to invite him to a ball. Whenever Elizabeth comes to visit, she always has the annoying urge to host her balls in my manor. That being said, we shall invite the scoundrel to the ball I guarantee Elizabeth will have and show him the utmost Phantomhive hostpitality." Ciel said with a small smirk before he turned over to sleep. Sebastian thought momentarily before exiting Ciel's bedroom.**

 **"CIEEEEEEEEEL!" cryed an energetic Elizabeth as she entered the manor with Sebastian's lean figure trailing behind her. It was now morning and Elizabeth had had the strong urge to visit her betrothed due to a terribly frightening dream she had had about him. The work of the demon himself.**

 **Ciel sported a navy blue set which included shorts that stopped two inches above his knees and a matching button up blazer with a white shirt underneath. Around his collar was a navy blue ribbon with a gold line stretching across it. His footwear included long black socks reaching under his knees and a pair of brown button up boots one inch below the end of the socks.**

 **Elizabeth excitedly engulfed the boy spinning him around several times before speaking sullenly "Ciel, I had the most horrific dream last night." Ciel's visible blue orb met Sebastian's dark red ones momentarily before returning back to Elizabeth's gloomy figure. "It was the most terrifying dream ever, I dreamt yo2u died my cutie pie!" she cried swinging Ciel around once more.**

 **"Don't be ridiculous Elizabeth-" "I told you to call me Lizzy!" sreeched Elizabeth, Ciel simply ignored her before he continued "It was just a nightmare. What shall we do to cheer you up?", Elizabeth's emerald eyes widened in surprise at Ciel's almost caring tone before she exclaimed loudly "We shall host a ball!". Ciel smirked slightly before he nodded at Elizabeth. "Splendid, who shall we invite, Lizzy?" he asked putting more emphasis on the Lizzy. "Oh Ciel, I've always waited for the day you would accept my cute way of living instead this boring way of life! Oh we shall invite the Massingcreffs, the Kinglings, the Charlies, the Diannettes-" "I heard that the Emberrington family have three daughters who simply love cute things." "How could I forget? We met at a ball they hosted earlier this year. We shall invite them as well. Mey-rin, follow me! We must immediately write the invitations!" said Elizabeth as she dragged Mey-rin down the hall.**

 **"An invite to a ball?" said Harriet who laid on the couch holding a slip of paper with elegant designs on it. "It's from Lady Elizabeth, did we not see her at the ball we hosted earlier this year?" asked Elise who was hovering over her sister. "You mean that annoying ball of fluff who could not stop speaking about our dresses? Poor Lord Phantomhive, she is absolutely horrid." snickered Harriet with her sister. "But should we go? We will get to see that handsome Earl again as it does say it will be hosted at his manor." spoke Elise. Just then Octavia entered the lounge holding a tray of delights. "Octavia, go get father! Now!" ordered Harriet with stern expression.**

 **"Now, darlings I am right here. What is it dear?" asked Lord Emberrington who entered the lounge and made his way over to a large chair that resembled one of a throne. "We have been invited to a ball tomorow." Elise explained whilst taking a sweet from Octavia's tray. "A ball? Who is hosting this ball?" questioned the Lord. The girls looked to eachother giggling before exclaiming "LORD PHANTOMHIVE!". Octavia halted as she was about to exit the room. "Read the invitation to me dear." said their father. "It says: We at the Phatomhive Estate kindly invite you Lord Emberrington and your three daughters to a ball hosted by Lord Phatomhive and his betrothed. Please expect food and drinks with light entertainment tomorrow evening at 7:00 PM." the two girls read aloud. Octavia turned around to look at the three. "I suppose we should go, it will be great for us to make business friends. You two should begin preparing your gowns for tomorrow evening. Look your best." advised the blonde male as he stood, "Three you mean. Right father?" Octavia stood before her father wearing the same dress she always wore to complete her house work. "Father, I do not have any gowns to wear tomorrow evening. What shall I wear?" she continued. Her questions were met with throaty cackles of laughther from both her step-sisters and her step-father.**

 **Lord Emberrington wiped a tear away from his eyes before resuming his serious persona. "Well, I suppose the invite did say all three of you," the two sisters gasped in surprise. "Lets make a deal, my dear. If you can finish all the house work which includes the mopping, sewing, washing, swiping, wiping, scrubbing, feeding of the animals and the extra which includes helping your sisters prepare, then I might consider letting you go." he said with a smirk. Octavia's bright brown eyes widened before she smiled gleefully. "Oh thank you father! I shall see to them now!" she cried happily before running out of the lounge to complete her work.**

 **"Father! Do you realize what you have done! You can not possibly let that little harlot go!" Elise fumed poking her sharp red nails into her fathers shoulder. "Watch your language Elise. Now, girls do not worry. She will not go, with all that work she has to complete. How will she even prepare a gown?" he explained sauntering out of the lounge.**

 **Hello readers, author here with an extremely late chapter. Very sorry but I could not find anytime except last night. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the reviews. Please feel free to leave you ideas and criticisms below in the comment/review area.**


	4. His Queen, Distracting

Octavia was exhausted to say the least. She had finally completed all the chores her step-father had set her, even the extra work. It was now the day of the ball and she hadn't even thought about what she would wear. Luckily, when she was helping her sisters prepare, the had thrown away many pieces of material in a rage of disgust. The pieces would well with her mother's old pink gown is what she thought. The dress was in great condition but it was quite old-fashioned, but Octavia believed that she could fix that.

"Girls, we must leave now! Stop doddling and come this instant! It is already 6:20 and we must be there for 7:00!" yelled Lord Emberrington as he waited impatiently by the door of his manor with his butler. The two girls ran down the stairs ungracefully pushing eachother roughly, their outfits were almost identical. Elise's gown was a soft peach color decorated with bold red bows, the sleeves long and flowy. Her sister, Harriet, wore a light green gown also decorated with bold red bows but her sleeves stopped at her pale elbows. The two also wore their hair similar, in tight curls with red bows at the back. "We are ready father." they said together panting slightly. "We must be on our way th-" "I'm ready father!" cried Octavia as she rushed down the stairs. The three looked up with a scowl before the girls started to snicker. "And where does Octavia think she's going?" sneered Harriet. "I am ready, for the ball." she said simply standing before them.

The Lord studied Octavia's dress immediately recognizing it to be her mothers. The girl's who two stared at her noticed the familar fabrics used on the neck of the dress. "What! In that dusty, old dress? And with our discarded rags?" screeched Elise as she gripped the collar of Octavia's dress. Octavia tried to free herself from the rough grip her step sister had only for it to result in a large tear. Harriet seeing what her sister had done, begun to join in and tugged harshly at the skirt of the dress. Another tear was made. Lord Emberrington looked at the scene before him emotionlessly before turning to leave. The girls noticing his actions and halted their actions before joining their father. Octavia sat on the floor, her dress ripped in many places and her hair in mess. After the shock she began to sob uncontrollably and loudly. Her tears further ruining her mother's dress.

She stood quickly and ran out of the manor still sobbing. Her fists clenching the sides of her gown tightly as she ran. She did not know where she was going but she continued to run.

"Hello and welcome, I would like to thank you all for coming to my party. I understand it was quite unexpected to recieve an invitation stating that the party was the next day but I hope you can forgive me." Ciel announced confidently as he stood at the top of the staircase. The guests stood at the bottom looking up at the boy happily while the young girls squealed quietly. "I am terribly sorry, but it seems my betrothed is not yet ready to make her appearence yet. In the meantime, we shall enter the hall to enjoy refreshments until the buffet styled dinner is ready." he continued before making his way to the hall. Sebastian who remained at the top of the staircase begun to speak, "To avoid anyone getting lost, I will call your names one at a time and escort you myself to the hall." he stated while taking a small paper out of his pocket. The demon begun to read the names and soon the hall downstairs was empty. Now, everyone was located at the party hall where they chatted cheerfully with eachother and drank wine. Elizabeth had finished readying herself with the help of Mey-rin and conversated with the young female guest. Mostly about gowns.

Ciel made his way to Lord Emberrington who held a glass of red wine in his hand. "Lord Emberrington, I am glad you could make it. I take your three daughters are also here?" he said before he sipped a glass of lemonade. The Lord visibly tensed before smiling at the Earl. "Elise and Harriet are her but unfortunately my dear Octavia was not feeling well. That girl is always ill I tell you." he continued to drone on but Ciel focused on the fact Octavia was not here. He would have loved to ask the demon to go see if she was ill like the man stated but the demon already had many things to do tonight.

Octavia had stopped running and had sat underneath a tree shivering due to the cold breeze. "M-miss?" a weak voice called making Octavia look towards the source. She found a small old woman sitting underneath the same tree as her. The woman look as if she had been rolling in dirt. "Miss, do you think I could have some water?" she asked fraily. Octavia didn't hesistate to nod before reaching to help the woman stand. Once she was up, she escorted her back to her manor, into the yard. The animals seemed to be very awake because they made loud sounds of surprise when they saw the two enter the yard. Octavia guided the limping woman to a small stool used for milking the cows. After doing so, she quickly went to the pipe and filled a metal cup with water. She hurriedly made her way to woman and gracefully gave her the cup.

"It's a simple thing. A cup of water. It doesn't mean much doesit?" the girl nodded in agreement standing awkwardly before the old woman. "But it's the action behind it that counts. The kindness, it's what matters and you, my dear, have it." Octavia smiled slightly at the womans kind words. The old woman rose up abruptly, bringing her wrinkled hands to Octavia face. "Now, tell me dear. What has made you cry so?" she asked as she wiped a small tear from Octavia's tannned cheek. The young girl moved back slightly before sighing, she then proeeded to shake her head. "It's nothing madam. I am a a mere maid. It does not matter what has made me cry." "Oh, then you must not be the one I am looking for. I presume you are not Octavia Scarlett Acisculus then?" said the woman in a teasing tone.

"I am. But how did you know my name?" asked Octavia who looked at the one confused. "Oh, I now everything about you deary. I am what you would call a 'fairy-god mother'. Strange, right?" the woman said before she ran into the middle of the yard. The old woman who was houched over before stood up straight then chanted unfamiliar words. A bright flash of silver light surrounded her frail looking body. The young girl had to cover her eyes due to the overwhelming brightness coming from the woman, it was truly a spectacular sight.

After several seconds, the girl could no longer feel the heat from the bright lights and removed her small hands from her eyes. A young woman stood where the old woman once was. But a very different looking woman, wearing a beautiful silver gown, with crystals that glimmered in the moonlight. Her skin was no longer dirty and wrinkled but was instead fair and young. Like her gown, her short hair was a lovely white color that looked almost silver and was decorated by a large, transparent tiara. However, this was not the most astounding thing about the womans appearance, it was the extravagant glass wings that protruded from behind the strange womans back. She looked almost like a fairy is what Octavia thought.

"Well, that is more comfortable. Now, we do not have much time dear. I must get you ready for the ball." the girl was beyond astonished. The woman walked away looking sternly around the yard, as if she was looking for something. Octavia quickly followed the woman before asking "I am sorry but who are you again?"

"I told you dear, I am your fairy-god mother."

Hello readers, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote this last night and finished this morning. Please feel free to leave your ideas and criticisms below in the comment/review area.


	5. His Queen, Arriving

"Now, let's fix that ghastly appearance of yours. Truly is disgraceful to see my god-daughter in those torn rags." said the woman as she walked quickly into the stable, Octavia trailing behind her. "But Miss, I have so much questions. I would like to know how you became my fairy god-mother? Why have you only shown yourself to me now? Why are you helping me go to Earl Phantomhive's ball?" Octavia continued ramble until she bumped into the woman who had stopped walking. "Gosh, darling, you ask too much questions. Let's finish this first then I might answer those many questions of yours." she said before she caught sight of some running mice. "Perfect, it would be terribly rude to wake those sleeping horses. So we shall use those mice instead." "What?" The woman picked up a wooden stick from the floor and began to wave it around strangely. The same bright flashes from before appeared and surrounded the frightened mice, it then began to transform their features into those of horses. Before the two females, stood four buff white horses. "We have the horses but what about the carriage?" mumbled the woman to herself.

Octavia was too amazed to speak, instead she just watched intently with wide eyes. Suddenly, the woman spotted a pumpkin nearby, it was plump and orange. "Absolutely excellent! We could use that pumpkin as a carriage. What do you think dear?" said the woman. Octavia's face conveyed confusion, "What? How is this possible?" she said looking between the woman and the pumpkin. "Magic, of course." replied the woman simply. She began to wave the stick around again, this time the pumpkin was engulfed by the light. The smoke cleared to reveal a large silver carriage with beautiful, intricate designs. It shone brightly in the moonlight and it had a small seat at the front, one large throne-like one inside and a small seat behind it aswell. The wheels were large and looked clear like glass.

"Now for the footman and the coachman. Maybe, I should have used the mice for that." the woman continued to ramble on while reality had begun to set in for Octavia. She had finally accepted that this woman was indeed her fairy god-mother and that she would be able to go to the ball. She was so happy, she wanted to cry. But then she realized one of the most important things she needed for the ball. A dress. Her mothers was torn to shreds, and she had no other ones.

"Lizards will have to do then." the woman said before sighing in defeat. She waved her make-do wand around once more. This time she had magically changed two terrified lizards into two men. One wore the uniform of a footman while the other wore the uniform of a coachman. As if by instinct, each animal, including the mice-horses went to their stations waiting to escort Octavia to the Phantomhive manor. "All down, now we really must hurry! Time is ticking my dear!" cried the woman as she pushed the young girls small body towards the glittering carriage. "But Miss what about my dress?" "Yes, what about your dress?"The young girl motioned to her shredded dress before replying. "I can not go to the ball in this. It is awfully ruined." she said, the womans eyes scanned over the girl's dress. "Oh, I see... I will simply make you a new one!" she exclaimed as she raised her wand once again. The girl stood awkwardly infront of the carriage before she felt an overwhelming heat engulfing her.

The silver light glowed brightly and transformed the ragged dress into a beautiful strapless white gown that was tinted blue. It had small intricate butterfly designs at the bottom of the skirt. On her slim, tanned neck was a detached collar with a bright blue gem in the center. The collar was the same color as the dress and sparkled beautifully. Her hair was now down, with the bottom styled with natural loose curls, at the top, her hair was designed with a small braid than resembled a crown. There were curled wisps that framed her face elegantly. The hairstyle was topped off with a medium sized bun at the edge of her head. Octavia's hair was indeed very thick and quite long so the woman thought this look would compliment her hair texture best. The only accessory present on her head was a light blue flower crown that seemed to sparkle like glitter, like the collar. On her ears were diamond-shaped dangling earlings that were a vibrant blue.

After all was done, the girl stood twirling and looking at the gorgeous clothing she wore. "It's beautiful! I can not thank you enough!" she cried as she tackled the woman in a tight hug. The momentarily shocked woman hugged here back carefully before pushing her away. "Alright, alright, now you really must go!" she said sternly. Octavia nodded quickly in understanding before stepping up into the carriage with the help of the lizard-footman. The woman immediately noticed the muddy shoes the girl had on her feet, she frowned before stopping the girl from moving. "Wait a moment, Octavia. I can not possibly let you go to a ball in those hideous shoes." she said. Octavia smiled before speaking "It is fine, no one will see my shoes. They will be to distracted by the gown." she said before she suddenly felt her feet engulfed by a strong heat. The same light appeared before dying down to reveal shimmering glass slippers, they had a small heel protruding from the bottom. Octavia gasped at the beautiful slippers before smiling gratefully.

"Now, you really really must go!" said the woman as she closed the door of the carriage. "But wait!" "Oh what is it now?" the woman demanded in an annoyed tone. "It's just that...what about my family? They will be very angered if they see me at the ball." the woman seemed to think for a moment. "Oh, I see... well I will it make seem like you are someone else then." with a wave of her make-do wand a glittering substance fell on to Octavia before her god-mother had ordered the coachman to go. Octavia stuck her head out of the window of the moving carriage and shouted "Thank you God-mother!" the woman replied with "You must be back here by 12 midinight or else..." the girl didn't hear the rest of what her fairy god-mother said but remembered to be back by twelve.

Octavia was amazed. They had arrived safely and the manor looked exactly as remembered it when she was younger. She could not believe how similar it looked to the original Phantomhive home that had burned to the ground. Now, she was beginning to feel nervous. Was the Earl expecting her to come? What if her step-family had recognised her? Did she look ok? Many questions ran through her pretty little head as the carriage came to a halt. The door of the carriage opened to reveal the footman who wore the same confused expression as before. Octavia reached to take his hand before pausing, the lizard footman looked at her puzzled. "Are you alright my lady?" he asked with a funny accent. "I'm scared." she said quietly looking at the manor worriedly. "It will all be alright my dear," he began taking her hand and gently pulling her to make a move. "Just enjoy it, it is only for one night." he continued helping her out of the carriage. She smiled once he let her hand go and nodded in understanding before making her way to the door. Before she knocked, she quickly turned around to give the animals once last grateful smile.

Octavia then proceeded to knock carefully, muttering to herself "Here goes.". The door immediately opened to reveal the handsome butler she had met when the Earl had come to visit. This time he wore an almost annoyed expression before it changed it to a stunned one. Sebastian was over-whelmed by the young girl's stunning appearance. She truly looked like nobility. He hastily regained composure and spoke deeply, "You are late, Miss," the girl blushed in embarassment before nodding then politely curtseying. "I am very sorry, please forgive my tardiness." she said softly. "If it took you that long to make yourself look like this then I would say it was worth being late. Now, come it is only 8: 30. I am sure the my Master will be happy to see you." he continued bowing and then he began leading the her up the stairs to the ball room.

Hello readers, hope you enjoyed this quite descriptive chapter. It was very time consuming, please feel free to leave your ideas and criticisms below in the comment/review area.


	6. His Queen, Stunning (Replaced)

As soon as Octavia had entered the room, everyone became silent. All eyes were on her, fully taking in the beautiful sight that had just appeared. Sebastian could not blame them, she looked stunning for a girl at the pure age of thirteen. He made his way over to the Young Earl and informed him of the girl's late arrival. Ciel immediately looked around searching for the girl before finding her in the middle of the room looking rather nervous under the many admiring eyes. She continued to smile happily before curtsying politely to everyone.

To say he was stunned by her beauty was to say the least, he had never seen such beauty before. It felt as if he had no control because his body began to move on it's own, walking towards the girl until he stood right in front of her. Octavia looked at the boy, a year younger than her but slightly taller. They stood together saying nothing until the Earl cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Forgive me for my staring, but you just look very...very lovely tonight." he said softly still staring intently at her. "Thank you, my lord. I am terribly sorry I was late." she spoke shyly looking down. "I..." he began making her look up at him, "I would offer you to dance if I knew how." he said quietly making her chuckle softly before smiling. When she had finished, she had noticed the guests were still staring, seemingly at them, or more specifically him is what she thought.

Octavia could not blame them, Ciel looked dashing his dark gray attire. It consisted of a dark gray blazer with a light gray shirt underneath. On his collar was a shiny black ribbon tied perfectly into a bow. He also wore a matching dark gray pair of shorts that stopped one inch and a half before his knees, the shoes were a pair of plain black boots that stopped three quarters at the top of his calves. His light gray socks were also visibly as they reached one inch before the boots. But what really caught her eye was the two bright blue stud earrings he wore.

Music began to play and the guests had finally decided to stop staring. Instead they begun to start dancing in pairs. Octavia had noticed this and moved towards a less populated corner of the room, Ciel like a leashed dog followed behind her closely. Once she had stopped moving, Ciel clumsily bumped into her. She smiled kindly at him causing him to blush harshly. Quickly, he grabbed her hand gently and whispered to her "Come with me.". Octavia nodded simply before she was pulled by Ciel out the door and down the large halls.

When they had reached Ciel's study, he quickly pushed Octavia's small figure into the room and locked the door immediately. She looked around the room curiously before looking at the Earl with a questioning expression.

"Why do you stay in that house when they treat you so?" asked Ciel, the two had begun the game long ago but no one had spoken until now. The girl sighed as she moved one of her pieces, "That house, my mother and father loved that house. Now that they are gone, I am there to love it for them." Ciel glared at the girl in irritation before moving his piece. "Your parents are dead, by living there you will not be helping them in anyway. Besides, there is a difference in loving and living in a house, you foolish girl." he spoke harshly as he glared sharply at the girl. Octavia did not seem affected by his glare but had taken into account his words. "I have nowhere to go..." she mumbled reaching for her piece until Ciel roughly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "I would willingly take you out of that house, away from those ungrateful rats you call a family and bring you here. To live with me." he said sternly before letting go. Octavia smiled as she played with the fabric of her dress, "How scandalous that would be. I am sure your betrothed would not be happy to have me here." "Elizabeth's objections will not matter. You will stay here with me," he said as stood offering his hand. Octavia gently accepted and rose to her feet. "I shouldn't," she said before Ciel roughly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. Her hands found their way to his chest. "You should," he spoke authoritatively. "I shouldn't," "You should, "I shouldn't," "You should," "I will." she said finally, the Earl fought the strong urge to smirk.

"Pardon my straightforwardness, but you look very handsome tonight. I can understand why everyone was staring at you." said Octavia quietly. "Oh, you think they were staring at me? I assure you they were all staring at you." he retorted with teasing smirk. The girl blushed and smiled shyly as she looked down.

Just then, the sound of the clock rung throughout the room loudly indicating it was nearly midnight. The girl looked up in surprise before she pulled herself away from the young Earl's comforting hold. "I must go..." she mumbled as she looked around for the door before she quickly ran towards it. "What do you mean you must go?" said the Earl with a hint of irritation. Hearing the Earl's agitation, Octavia spun around gracefully to face Ciel. "Tonight has been... it has been the best night of my life. You are so very kind, and I loved every moment of being in your presence. Now, I really must go my Lord." she said with a grateful smile. "You can't just leave like this!" he yelled angrily. "I am terribly sorry. It seems I have been quite disgraceful tonight and now I am leaving abruptly without an explanation. I find myself enjoying your intimate embraces even though I know you are engaged. I hope the next time we meet, you embrace me and this time do not allow me to run. Thank you for a wonderful night, Earl Ciel Phatomhive." she said before hastily running out the door. The length of her dress posed as an obstacle to her so she picked it up as much as she could as she ran.

Through the halls, down the stairs and right towards the door. As she reached in front of the door, out of nowhere, Sebastian had appeared before her. He grabbed her by the waist stopping her from running any further before he asked "Miss, why in such a hurry?". The girl panickedly spoke "I am sorry, Mr. Michealis but I really must go! Thank you for your hospitality!" she had successfully managed to slip out of his hold and opened the door to run towards her silver, pumpkin shaped carriage.

Hello, author here. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. It was quite hard to write I'll admit but it was worth it in the end. Ciel's character may seem harsh herre but that is simply because the way he is presented in the manga and anime. If you notice towards the end, I tried to make it seem as if he was a child having a tantrum when Octavia announces she has to leave. This is because in the show and manga, he is quite easily riled up when things don't go the way he wants it to be. Furthermore, I hope you do not see him as abusive in anyway, he was being quite rough with Octavia because he wanted to almost scare her into leaving the place where she is mistreated.


End file.
